Melatonin is a hormone naturally produced in the human body by the pineal gland. It may play a critical role in preparing the body for sleep. Currently, melatonin is generally taken orally as a sleep aid. However, oral administration of melatonin has various limitations, such as requiring a very high dosage due to the first-pass effect, as well as delivering melatonin unevenly over time.
Alpha-lipoic acid, vitamin E, vitamin D, glutathione, resveratrol, astaxanthin, beta carotene, vitamin A, vitamin C, vitamin B12, vitamin B6, folic acid, and taurine are common and important ingredients in skin care products. However, existing delivery solutions for the ingredients fail to deliver necessary products to all the layers of the skin, and are often only superficial in application.
Consequently, there exists a need for a method for effective, gradual, and safe delivery of melatonin and other compounds mentioned above.